


September and June

by rainyafternoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autumn, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nostalgia, Short One Shot, Trees, my ranboo browser pets say hi, this is kinda bad my apologies, why am i so terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyafternoon/pseuds/rainyafternoon
Summary: On autumn afternoons, Techno likes to sit in trees and think
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	September and June

On days like these, Techno likes to wander through the woods in the mid-afternoon. He likes to watch the autumn leaves get swept away by the wind, dancing across the sky like tiny fiery dancers. He likes to climb up to the tallest branches of a tree and get lost in thought. Sometimes, he just sits and stares across the treetops, at the leaves that look like they’ve been set ablaze in the golden light that’s cast on the forest as the sun slowly sets behind the mountains.

On nights like these, Techno stays sitting in the trees until long after the moon has risen in the night sky. Sometimes, on nights like these, the sky is completely clear, and Techno names the constellations he can see and tries to count the stars.

On nights like these, he thinks about the past. He remembers when the leaves weren’t hues of reds and oranges and yellows. He remembers when the wildflowers would bloom in the fields, like tiny jewels amongst a sea of gold. He remembers a time when the world was a simpler place, before the war, before everything. He remembers when he didn’t have enemies, when he would chase his siblings around the woods in the summer air and laugh like nothing was wrong in the world. He remembers before everything, when Phil would sit in his armchair and Techno and Tommy and Wilbur would crowd around him, and Phil would read them stories of great heroes, immortalized forever in the stars. He remembers wanting to be like those heroes, doing brave things and being remembered forever.

He remembers.

On days like these, he remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is short, shush  
> Just yknow nostalgia because I love nostalgia  
> this is entirely sarcasm


End file.
